Sovereign Lion
by Danderdalf
Summary: The story of a new super villain, told from his point of view. Later chapters will have content not suitable for the kiddies.


The Exobytes, that's what started this whole mess. Before it was just a handful of people on the side of good or evil duking it out and causing massive property damage to the city on a weekly basis. Now, however, there was a population surge of super powered individuals brawling it out in the streets. It was a miracle the entire cities weren't reduced to a pile of rubble by now.

That was five, maybe six months ago when it all began. With such chaos in the streets, it became more difficult to keep track of time. You see, it turns out some super android calling himself Brainiac felt like conquering our planet in the future, and multi billionaire Lex Luthor stole some of his technology and traveled back into the past to give it to us.

Exobytes, microscopic robots who harvest and transplant the powers and DNA of earth's heroes and villains alike. Even better, they could mix and match various heroes and villains into a single person. I've seen people using Superman's heat vision, while throwing Batman's boomerang thingies, and then dashing off with the power of the Speed Force before their enemy knew what hit them.

The two most heavily concentrated area of Exobytes were the cities of Gotham, and Metropolis. Luckily, I lived in Metropolis, as the stories I've heard coming out of Gotham are just outlandish. Joker... taking on apprentices... and teaching them how to use their technological skills. I'm not sure whether to be more terrified of that sadistic clown, or be terrified of the people who actually consider him a suitable role model!

Here I was, sitting in a magically warded prison cell waiting for my... alies, minions, cohorts, whatever it is we call companions to come and bust me out. I tried to take on one of the deputy green lanterns as a test of my abilities, but I forgot that the corps tended to work in squads, I was out numbered and was about to be sent to trial if help didn't come soon.

But that's enough exposition, and I may be getting ahead of myself this early on. So why don't we go back to about three weeks ago when I first received my own powers and became the leader of a group of new super villains.

Metropolis University, March 7th.

My name is Christopher Lesalle, a fairly standard kid of 16 years. Well standard wasn't exactly the right word, I was that kind of kid you see often alone because of... personality issues. I took a powerful interest in unusual things, stuff that would be difficult to explain all in one sitting. One of my major passions was the occult, I always loved mythology, the concept of magic, and folk lore. But alas, at the time, I did not possess any affinity for the mystical arts, and was pretty jealous when I saw beings like Doctor Fate, Zatana, and Raven using their abilities on the news.

In addition to the personality of that odd kid in class, I had the body to match, being 250 lbs, long shaggy hair growing to my chin, glasses, 5'7 in height, and a tendency to stare off into space. I was wearing blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt with black markings stensiled along the designs. I had looked up the markings and supposedly, they were glyphs to various magical spells, but alas, without any magical affinity, I wouldn't know for sure. Seems you needed to possess magic to use any sort of its artifacts or writings.

I was just entering campus grounds as the school was about to start its day's sessions when a a loud boom was heard and me as well as several other students turned to see two students duking it out. The students both possessed super powers and were accepted into Meta University, a school designed specifically for meta human students. It seemed they got into a bit of an argument and decided to vent themselves.

I recognized both of them, one was a hero, the other a villain. The hero was a young Maxwel Kelnn. He was 17 years old and had inherited ice powers, which he was already showing off with his hands being incased in large, frozen fists as he slugged away at Samantha Dales. Samantha may have been only a 15 year old girl, but her skin had mutated into molten rock and she was swinging away at Maxwel with flame covered fists. Each blow the two landed on each other caused a loud boom from the impact, as well as steam to billow out from the fire and ice temperatures mixing with one another.

I wanted to sit and watch, but I knew the police or something were going to arrive soon and clear up the fight, especially on school property. So reluctantly, me and some of the smarter students turned and headed back into school just as the sirens could be heard approaching.

The day trudged on as usual, dull and boring. After you just witness two super powered individuals brawling in the streets, its kind of difficult to focus on school work. I kept hoping that some day, an Exobyte would find me, but from what I saw both on the streets, and on the news, people had successfully managed to round up most of them, keeping the tiny robots inside specially designed containers for transport, giving super powers only to those who they thought were worthy. Hoarders, a war was going on for the planet and they were stupid enough to begin choosing who had a hand in defending it.

I was relieved when the final bell rang, signalling it was time to go home, and I half joked with myself about wondering if I could make it home alive. Much of the streets was an open battle ground by now.

"Who wants super powers!" Shouted a voice in the halls, startling me as I looked down the hallway to see one of the students holding some kind of canister in his hands. I immediately recognized it as one of the Exobyte canisters they had on the news and went wide eyed.

"Check it out, I swiped one of these things while two supers were going at it!" He called. I didn't recognize who the student was, but a crowd was quickly beginning to form around him, and I couldn't help but rush to join them. The student looked younger, probably one of the lower grades, which is why he was likely so eager to share the Exobytes, thinking they'd make him popular.

Sure enough, there were already students forking out cash from their pockets demanding or begging for some of the Exobytes in the container, and but we were all shocked when we heard not one, but several teachers rushing to break up the chaos.

"Robert! Put that down now!" Shouted a female teacher from a class I didn't have, so I really didn't know who she was. The male with her though, was the principal, Loksin, and judging by the fact he had a cell phone opened, I knew he was already calling in the authorities to dispose of the canister.

"Smash it!" I shouted, "Hurry, before they take it from you!" I added, I wasn't about to let a chance like this pass up. The other students seemed to be agreeing with me, because there was soon a chanting for him to do just that.

"We're sick of being afraid to walk the streets!" Shouted one girl, "Why should they get all the powers?" Shouted a boy, "Smash it, we deserve some too!" shouted a third. Robert saw the teacher's coming and was about to just crack the thing open when the principal snatched out from him.

"Robert, what the heck is wrong with you? Releasing these things in school! You're putting all these children's lives in danger!" Loksin ranted, "All of you, go home, now!" He shouted to the other kids. I was about to head home myself, but then I decided this was in all liklihood the best shot I had at gaining super powers.

While Loksin turned to rant at Robert again, I dove forward and snatched the container out of his grasp and made a mad dash towards the exit, the about 20 other students chasing after me, eager for their own share of the Exobytes. Loksin was almost immediately back on his phone again, and holding Robert by his shirt. Oh well, his fault for drawing a crowd in the first place.

Once I was outside and on the campus boundaries, I looked eagerly at the canister and hoisted it high above my head. As the other students were catching up, I smashed the container on the ground, shattering it and releasing a cloud of glowing orange dust into the air which surrounded me like a smoke screen. At first, I didn't feel any different, but then I began feeling intense pain coursing through my body and mind. I reflexivly collapsed to the ground and could hear the other students gasp as they came to a halt, avoiding the cloud, fearing something may have been wrong.

"Gaaah!" I cried out in pain, but noticed my voice was changing to become deeper, I also felt my clothes tightening. I could faintly hear Loksin outside the cloud shouting my name, but the cloud was too dense to see through. A ripping sound was heard as my clothes became so tight, they were destroyed from the strain. I realized the source of the tightness, and the pain was my body was expanding in size.

I watched as the fat on my body rippled as if made of water as it changed and shifted, converting the excess fat into muscle tone. Within moments, I had grown from 5'7 to a shocking 6'5 and was still growing! I also noticed my body increasing in weight from the new muscle mass, I was probably 400, maybe even 500 lbs of muscle. And then things got weird. My skin began to grow golden yellow fur, and I could see it spreading across the rest of my body as almost all my clothes were shredded rags now. The only thing that seemed to stay in one piece were my elastic boxers, but even they were stretched tight by now. A stabbing pain in my back side and I reached back to feel a new appendage beginning to grow, and immediately recognized it as a tail!

My ears migrated to the top of my head as my hair began to extend in length, growing down to my shoulders and looping around my neck and chin like a mane. The fur on my chest and abs was a milky white and I felt a strange, squishy feeling on my hands and feet as I noticed paw pads were beginning to form. By now, the cloud was dispersing as the Exobytes flew off to seek out additional targets to transplant their powers into. I didn't know why they considered the other students near by as unworthy, but as the cloud vanished, I finally got a good look at my new body as I rose to my feet, the pain beginning to ease.

The first thing I realized was I was huge, massively huge. I stood at 8 feet tall now with powerfully built muscles and I also realized I was now an anthropomorphic lion. The golden fur, the fluffy main, and the thin tail I now had was easy to identify. The students looked at me in shock, not able to process my new transformation, Loksin was speechless, just staring at me with his mouth agape.

"So these are super powers." I said with a grin as I looked at my new hands, or paws, whatever they were now. I blinked in surprise when I saw them beginning to glow purple and quickly pointed them away as energy beams shot out of them, impacting the statue mascot of our school. As the beams colided, the statue was blown apart as the students screamed and scattered, Loksin trying to gain control over the situation.

"Christopher, stop this right now, we can help you!" He shouted, but I was still trying to register the fact I just shot fucking laser beams out of my hands. I decided to see what else I could do, but with Loksin shouting at me, it was hard to concentrate.

"Loksin!" I exclaimed, glaring at him, and was surprised when my vision suddenly turned a flourescent pink. As Loksin made eye contract with me, he went into some kind of trance, dropping his phone limply and not saying another word.

"Wait a minute... do I have..." I trailed off, wondering if it were true. "Loksin, smash your cell phone!" I ordered, and watched as the principal lifted his foot and stomped on his own phone. As my vision returned to normal color, he shook his head, regaining his senses as he looked down at his phone in surprise.

"Awesome, I have psychic powers!" I shouted, but I could hear the sirens as the police were once again arriving on the scene, so I turned and began running down the road, not wanting to fight the police when I barely understood how my powers worked. Unfortunately, as I moved to take a running step, I was sent zooming down the street and had already passed 7 blocks before I realized what was happening.

"Speed Force! Woooo!" I shouted, raising my arms up, but ended up slamming into a car from my distraction. I was sent rolling across the ground, but was surprisingly not killed from the impact. I was, however, stunned and took a few moments to regain myself, looking at the car to see it was now smashed in. Glad to see I had at least some degree of invulnerability, but I wasn't about to test its full limitations.

Climbing to my feet, I tried to carefully test my limbs this time, making sure not to make the same mistake as I began to briskly walk back home, I needed to adjust and maybe even practice my abilities before going back out in public again.


End file.
